A Misleading Effect
by TsunamiWolf
Summary: Sequel to 'Unperfectly Timed'. The Ghost Crew has a new mission. A small town on a desolate planet is being occupied by the Empire and it's up to our heroes to stop them. Of course, nothing goes as expected and many things are found out that just end up causing more questions, like why is there a secret Imperial lab there? And what does it mean to the crew?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sabine's P.O.V.

"So you're saying that the best time to sneak into Hera's room would be when we're landing on Raada?", I said confused, "I know we concluded that while it is late now, we pretty much woke up like three hours ago, but I think you might want to consider going to bed Ezra".

"Haha, very funny Sabine, but think about it. Hera can't afford any distractions when she is landing, especially on Imperial territory, which makes it the only moment in the near future when we can go in without having to worry about her checking", he explained.

"Aren't you the one that said we should wait because she might be suspicious or something? She is acting pretty strange", I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! Don't use my words against me, you're the one that got curious in the first place", he said.

I rolled my eyes. There has to be a better way to get in sooner or later.

"What if we just get into so much trouble, we get grounded from a mission?", he suggested.

"What?! I don't want to be grounded! And Chopper would probably stay and keep a close eye on us, it wouldn't work", I said looking at the floor.

Maybe what she has in her room isn't really that important. We should be concentrating on different ways to defeat the Empire.

"What if we devise a series of pranks that are going to distract everyone long enough for us to go in and check out the closet. At least for a slight glance. You could stand watch and I could go in. If anyone comes, I'll be able to squeeze into the vents for cover", Ezra said.

Has he been mumbling different plans to break in while I was thinking? He sure has a wide imagination.

"I think this last week or so of traveling has left your brain a bit jumbled. Are you sure you don't want to go rest?", I said.

"Hey! Maybe that's it!", exclaimed Ezra.

"What's it?", I asked confused.

"Yeah! That could work", he keep saying, looking at nothing.

What the heck got into him?

"Sabine, what if we sneak in while she's resting or relaxing?", he said.

"Are you crazy!", I exclaimed standing up, "Go into her room, while she is there and risk waking her up?!".

"Of course not! That would be flat out suicidal. I meant while she and everyone else in the ship are taking a load off and relaxing, we can sneak in no problem. Hera and Kanan would probably be in the cockpit, Zeb would be in his room, Chopper will be recharging, and we can just walk in and out", he said.

"You mean like right now?", I answered.

He's in deep thought for some weird reason. Maybe he thinks this is the perfect time, actually, it kind of is.

I stand up and walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?", asked Ezra.

"To check out Hera's closet. It's the perfect time", I said.

I quickly made my way out into the hallway, "Hey wait up!", said Ezra, rushing behind me.

Unfortunately, someone was out here too.

"Zeb, hi, we were just going to get some food", improvised Ezra.

"Oh, well that's what I was going to do", Zeb answered, turning around and walking away.

"Did we just get away with this?", I whispered over to Ezra. In that moment Zeb turned around and looked at us, waiting for us to go join him.

We messed this up.

Ezra started walking in Zeb's direction with me close behind.

Kanan's P.O.V.

Well this whole trip was definitely, something.

Hera's gone with Chopper to set the course for Raada while everyone else went to their rooms. This might be the perfect time to talk to her about, everything that just happened.

I make my way to the cockpit and open the door.

"It wasn't that exciting Chopper, stop being such a grump", said Hera. She must be talking about our mission.

"Mind if I intervene?", I said walking in and sitting on the copilots seat.

"Not at all Kanan. I was just telling Chopper to go charge his battery", she answered, I'm assuming while glaring at Chopper.

Chopper grumbled something and proceeded to go away.

"Thank you for saving me from that droid for a while", joked Hera, chuckling.

"At your service captain", I answered.

We stayed silent for a moment, Hera setting a course and I'm just here thinking.

"So Kanan. Did you enjoy our little filed trip?", asked Hera.

"In a way I did. It was just so, dream-like, I wish I could've seen the temple in all its glory", I answered.

My feelings are all mixed, I have to release them. For the third time today. Relax….

"That sounds, conflicted", said Hera, "My feelings are stuck on seeing the dead".

"Don't remind me of that. Hearing and sensing everyone that was, IS dead. It felt wrong, all of the acceptance and peace I had with all of them now feels irrelevant, knowing I can just go back to a time where they're still alive", I rambled.

Hera seems to be in deep thought. Maybe she's thinking of something from the past.

"I know this seems to be related to me more than anyone else, but, are you alright?", I asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just got stuck thinking on what you said of going back to see people. Imagine if you could save them. Hundreds of innocents could be saved. Of course, meddling with time doesn't exactly seem correct", she said.

What?

"I guess you have a point. The weird thing is we had to go back in time as part of our timeline. Maybe if we end up saving people in that way, would time actually change?", this is starting to make my brain hurt.

"You're bringing up some interesting points. But going back to you, did you ever feel overwhelmed by anything?", she asked.

"My senses for starters. Seeing a young Ahsoka also felt weird, especially as a non-Jedi, force user even. And I have some questions about that guy, who was he?", I started.

"I guess we'll never know now", Hera answered.

"Then being in the same room as the Jedi council. I felt like a padawan again", I said.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"I finished with the coordinates. I think we should go rest", she said, standing up, "Would you like some help getting to your room Kanan?".

"An excuse to walk with you? Sure", I answered. 'Smooth' Kanan…

I can just see her rolling her eyes.

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Feel free to leave a review and have a great day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ezra's P.O.V.

It had been a few days of traveling through hyperspace. Everything was relatively calm and peaceful.

Sabine had wanted to sneak into Hera's room a few more times, but something always interrupted us in the hallway. Maybe Sabine will forget about this after all of our fails.

"Everyone get ready, we're about to land", said Hera through the intercom.

Right, the mission. Finally, I might come back to reality after what happened on Shili. It was kind of a surreal experience. Yet, it was cool to see Kanan's old home.

Ow, "Kid, I'd suggest not standing in the middle of the hallway when we're about to go on a planet", said Zeb, bumping into me.

"What do you think I was doing?", I answered jokingly, "Standing around not knowing what to do? This isn't my first mission you know".

"Stop fooling around kid, we gotta go", said Zeb, starting to walk away.

I should follow him out, I'll have to go eventually.

"Ezra, Zeb, grab a crate and come on outside. It seems we have a crowd", said Kanan once we arrived.

I guess the girls must be out already.

I do as Kanan asked and go outside to find people walking all over the place, not really what I expected.

"Kanan, I think we have a different definition of 'crowd' ", I told him once he came up behind me.

"What do you mean? I sense a large amount of people nearby, as well as hear them", he said.

Right, he can't see.

"Well, there are aa bunch of people. Of course they are walking around and doing other stuff. They seem to be relatively busy. I wonder what's going on", I said.

"Why don't you find out?", said a female voice from behind me.

I turn around to see a human woman in her early thirties, "I'm Miara Larte. Who are you?", she asked.

"I'm Kanan Jarrus and this is Ezra Bridger. We're here to deliver the supplies from Shili", Kanan answered.

"Oh, of course. Follow me", Miara said, starting to walk to the left.

"Excuse me Miara, but can I ask what's going on here?", I ask. Oh boy, I can sense Kanan's annoyance.

Apparently so did Miara, "No problem. About 17 years ago, Raada was a peaceful moon, where people farmed for a living", she started, seeming to remember something, "Then the Empire arrived.

They wanted us to plant something for them. Something that would ruin the land and leave us out of work after they had what they needed. Not long after, a small rebellion was formed, and some of us were forced into hiding", she explained.

"Where did you go?", I asked. They must be trying to fight back. A fight for power that has lasted for almost two decades.

"We hid in the caves not so far from town. We were regrouping without much problem, even stayed there without anyone finding us", she continued.

She takes a deep breath, the next part must be hard.

"Then the stormtroopers wiped most of you out", said Kanan.

"Not exactly. An Inquisitor came, an wiped out everyone except for me and my sister", she said, sadness visible in her eyes, "Then our new friend killed this Inquisitor and helped us evacuate".

"Inquisitor? New friend? Why would an Inquisitor come here?", asked Kanan confused.

I'm so confused on that note. Did a Jedi live here?

"Our new friend was a Jedi refugee. At least refugee in a way. She didn't tell us she was a Jedi until the Empire started causing problems at her door", she answered.

"Who is this Jedi? Maybe I know her", said Kanan, almost as curious as I was.

"Ashla. She was around my sisters' age at the time, so 19 or so. A togrutan female, the fact that you're bringing supplies from Shili makes my eyes teary", she said laughing slightly.

Ashla, like the woman in my dream after we tried to get back to Malachor. She was here? Maybe I can find information on her.

"Hmm, doesn't ring a bell", said Kanan.

"You two are Jedi I suppose", she said.

"How did you-?", "You need to pay more attention to certain key words you use. Not many people will know a Jedi, especially now", she interrupted Kanan.

"Well here we are, my sister will talk to you in there, I have to go check out the surrounding area", Miara said walking away.

"What are you waiting for? Lets leave the supplies inside", said Zeb walking past Kanan and I.

Huh, I forgot Zeb was with us.

We walk inside and see Hera, Sabine and, presumably, Miara's sister.

"So, yes we're trying to start another town here. We were lucky to find a patch of land that wasn't ruined", said another human woman.

They turned to look at us, "Guys! You finally made it", said Sabine, "I was almost convinced we left you in hyperspace".

"Very funny Sabine", I answered.

"Hello. I assume you're the rest of the Ghost Crew. My name is Kaeden Larte, here on temporary aid", Kaeden said.

"Temporary? Your sister made it seem like you two are from here", pointed out Zeb.

"Well, we lived here a very long time ago, so we came to help our old friends. The thing is we can't stay, we're helping the rebellion now", she explained.

"You are? So are we! They are the ones that face us this mission", I said.

The force felt, strange after I said that. Weird, now it's back to normal.

"How nice of them, considering the Empire isn't as focused on continuing their reign here", she said, "Of course, you can never be too careful, considering an Inquisitor attacked us once".

She shuddered at the memory, "An Inquisitor?", said Sabine shocked. Right, she wasn't with us.

"Yes, he tracked a Jedi down to the planet. Ahsoka Tano, she fought him off and he was killed in an explosion", she explained.

Ahsoka?! Why does she look happy remembering that? Guess there must be more to that story. Maybe they were good friends.

"Your sister said it was a Jedi named Ashla", asked Kanan. Beat me to the question master.

"That's because she introduced herself as Ashla", she answered, "But that's of topic, thank you for the supplies".

"Of course, if there is anything we could help you with…", said Hera.

"It's alright, you've already done enough. I'll see you around in the rebellion, maybe", said Kaeden.

"Wait, we still have a few crates to unload", said Hera, "You're not getting rid of us yet".

"Ezra and I will go", said Sabine. What is she dragging me into?

"Alright, but you'll probably need someone else to go with you", said Kanan.

"I'll go", said Zeb, starting to walk away. Sabine and I look at each other and follow him.

I'm pretty sure Sabine's plan is ruined.

"What are we going to do now?", whispered Sabine.

"I don't know. But maybe we shouldn't be trying to sneak around anymore. We're going to get caught eventually", I tried to reason, "Or maybe we could try in a few weeks".

"Ezra, what's going on?", Sabine interrupted, "You were just as curious as I was when we started this whole investigation".

She looked at me expectantly. Maybe I'm just getting tired of this, of feeling like I'm letting the people in my life down.

First my parents, then Kanan and Ahsoka. Now, invading Hera's privacy. Not as bad, but still pretty bad.

There's also this Ashla/Ahsoka thing. Does Ahsoka not want to be rescued? Is she dead or is she alive? Maybe Kanan knows about this. Or maybe a holocron -

"Ezra, are you alright?", asked Sabine, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking your question over", I answered, "Do you think we can still do this?".

"Maybe when we get back, or just distracting Zeb and sneaking in", she said.

You know what, I'm sure it's nothing bad. We could sneak in and have a bit of fun. Maybe this could be a good distraction.

"I say we wait until we get back. If we were to distract Zeb we'd have to go in and out fast, we won't be able to properly sneak in", I said.

Sabine nodded and caught up to Zeb.

"So Zeb, what do you think about this planet?", asked Sabine.

I guess she's trying to ignore the urge to go check out the closet right now.

"It's certainly interesting. A planet that was almost destroyed under the thumb of the Emperor, was able to return to try and heal it", he said.

"One day you'll be able to go back and see your people Zeb", I said, remembering the planet where the lassat live.

"Maybe so, but it won't be on my planet", he said, looking downwards.

"I'm sorry Zeb, I shouldn't have said anything", I said.

"You certainly shouldn't have Ezra", said Sabine elbowing me as we arrived to the ship.

"Now stop it you two, we need to get these supplies back to the tent", he said in a better mood. Does my physical pain bring him joy?

I grab a crate and start bringing it out again. This time, we all walk quietly, looking around at everyone that's rushing around and helping with whatever thing they can. At least I'm doing that.

I wonder how many of these people met Ahsoka and if so, how did they get along with her. Did she have friends? Do people resent her for bringing an Inquisitor, even if it was by accident?

"I can't really tell you much about her. I mostly knew her as normal mechanic Ashla", said Kaeden to Kanan as we walked into the tent.

"Oh, these must be the last of the supplies", she said, "Thank you again for getting these for us. I'm sure you have to be somewhere helping out more people".

"It wasn't an issue, we are glad to help where we can", said Hera.

"If you ever need help, you can always count on us", said Kanan, "It was a pleasure meeting you Kaeden".

"It was a pleasure meeting you all as well", said Kaeden, "Maybe we'll see each other on a mission".

We all nodded and started to leave. It all felt pretty quick, and it left me with more questions than when we where on Shili. How that's possible, I'm not quite sure yet.

We got on the ship and started to take off, back into space. I followed Sabine into her room.

It's time to sneak around.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review and share your thoughts.**

**Have a nice day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ezra's P.O.V.

"So, what now?", asked Sabine.

"I guess we just sneak in like last time, if I sense something coming our way I'll tell you and we'll get out", I answered.

"Sounds rushed and clumsy", she answered.

She wanted a plan and she got it.

"It somehow worked last time. Now that we know what we're looking for and where to find it, it should be a quick and easy job. We should go as soon as possible before Kanan and Hera stop reflecting on our last mission", I said.

"You're right, we should go", she said standing up, ready for the stupidest thing we've ever done.

We sneak out into the hallway. No one is there, "Ezra, can you sense anything in her room?", Sabine whispered once we where just outside of Hera's door.

I reached out into the force, Hera and Kanan are in the cockpit and Zeb is in his room.

"No, no one is in the room", I said.

She nodded and we walked into the empty room. We looked around at it again and quickly headed to the small closet and opened it.

"Alright, should I open the compartment or should you?", asked Sabine.

"I think we should both do it", I answered, starting to lift the trap door.

Sabine started doing the same and we soon opened the surprisingly heavy trap door to find-

"A box? Alright, c'mon Ezra help me lift this", said Sabine, cutting off my train off thought.

We pull out the box and find a lock on it, "So what do we do now?", I ask.

"This box looks pretty old, I doubt she's opened it in years. I think we can take it without her noticing", she answered.

Has she gone mad?!

"What?! We can't do that!", I said.

"It's either that or die of curiosity Ezra. I we don't move now, someone will catch us".

Curses she's right!

"Fine, I'll close the compartment, you start taking the box to your room", she nodded and started to do that while I covered up our tracks.

In no time we where back in Sabine's room rethinking what we just did.

"So what now?", asked Sabine.

"I guess we try picking the lock. If I use the force, I might be able to get through it quicker", I said.

"Do what you have to do Ezra", she said, getting excited.

I start to concentrate and get dizzy, what's going on?

—

Ugh, what happened?

I stand up to find myself in a white place. Everything around us is white. When did I fall down?

"Sabine, are you alright?", I said, looking around, "Sabine!", I shout.

She's not here. I'm alone, all alone. Where am I? How did I get here? This white color is blinding me.

I start walking around, looking for something, anything! A clue as to where I am and how I can leave.

Maybe if I reach out into the force I'll be able to find something. I start to concentrate and, even in the force I feel isolated. Something has changed, I sense someone arrived.

I open my eyes, no one. What did I sense then?

"I see you've gotten in", said a man.

I turn around and have yet to see anyone, "Are you looking for me?", said a man that magically appeared.

"Whoa. Who are you?", I asked, getting in a fighting stance, just in case.

"My name is Demetrious, and I'm here because you're here", said Demetrious.

Demetrious was indescribable. He was completely covered from head to toe in what looked like flexible armor and a mask. Great! More confusion.

"Stop being vague and tell me why we are here then", I said frustrated.

"No need to get aggravated. You got us into this mess when you tried to break in", he said.

"Break into what? How do I get out of here?", I asked. Please answer, this is starting to freak me out.

"You don't know? That can only mean one of two things. Either you're lying or you're mind got accidentally wiped. Either way you'll never get in", he said glaring at me.

"I don't want to get in, I want to get out!", I exclaimed. Maybe I can cut the wall with my lightsaber. Where's my lightsaber?!

"No weapons are allowed, if that's what you're looking for. Now, you want to get out? I thought you wanted to know what's inside", he said confused.

"Inside what?", I asked.

"Inside the box", he said calmly.

Inside the box? The one we got from Hera's room. That's what I'm trying to get into? I must be dreaming!

"So, if I'm trying to get inside the box, where are we exactly?", I asked. Maybe I can wake up.

"We're in the lock of course! It was a security measure set up a really long time ago, this is actually my first time taking someone through the tests", he said, kind of excited.

"In the lock, tests?", this is me slowly starting to freak out.

"Why are you hitting yourself?", he asked.

Why wouldn't I? I'm trying to wake up, wake up Ezra!

"Um, anyways. The first test is to get out of here", he told me in a more serious tone.

"Wait! I'm not done with the questions!", I exclaimed going after his retreating body.

"No time for questions. If you want to get out of here as soon as possible, you'll have to compete the tests as soon as possible. Now, begin simulation!", he shouted and, walked through the wall?

Why did he walk through the wall? How did he walk through the wall?

Great now I'm all alone, again.

What can I do to pass the time? I guess pacing and looking for openings around the wall will be a good way to pass the test. Maybe. Lets hope.

Nothing on this wall, or on the floor, or on the roof, or on the other three walls. Am I overlooking something?

It feels like it's been hours. I'm tired of looking around at white, and white and white.

I sit down against a wall and try to fall asleep. Why can't I fall asleep? Maybe I should try to think of something nice. How about our time traveling adventure?

That e went to right after we tried to go to Malachor. Did I ever finish talking to Kanan about my dream/vision I had? And what's the deal with that Ashla girl, could she actually be the same Ashla that was in Radaa a few years ago?

And that Ashla is Ahsoka. So did I speak to Ahsoka? Does that mean I didn't indirectly kill her?! At least that's one less person I let down. I'm kind of glad I agreed to do this with Sabine. It's a distraction from my thoughts.

The ones I'm having right now. Great. I need answers!

"If you're done mopping we don't want you to die", said another male voice.

I look up and see a man in a lab coat with a tray of food, "While I could care less of you, my boss is 'too busy' to do this himself", he said throwing the food on the ground.

Wait there's a door. A door appeared!

I run past him and bolt into the hallway, "Huh, stop there!", screamed the person as I ran past him.

I run into an empty hallway, weird that it's completely empty.

"Hey, Demetrious! I escaped the white room, did I pass the test now?!", I screamed into nothing.

"Weird. You were supposed to suffer more", said a female voice from behind me.

"What? Who are you? Why do people keep appearing behind me?", I asked, looking around to find the woman right behind me.

She kind of looked like Demetrious except her hair was showing, it's brown. I'm not sure why that's important. And what's with all the masks?

"I'm Pia, I'm here to give you your next challenge", she said, circling around me.

"Why are you circling around me? Am I supposed to fight you?", I asked confused. This is the strangest thing that has ever happened to me.

Maybe it's a vision instead of a dream. Could you interact with a vision though? Like a lucid vision of sorts.

"You're nothing like I expected", Pia said, stopping in front of me.

"I guess? Who were you expecting?", I asked. I sure am asking a lot of things today.

"Someone taller and more determined. You seem to have an unexpected part in this design. Have we've been useless longer then we thought we were? Are you actually supposed to pass the tests?", she started rambling on to herself.

"I'm still confused. The people you're supposed to keep out, they will never get out of here?", I asked horrified. No one would deserve to be stuck in a endless game, except for maybe Darth Vader and the Emperor.

"They might get out, but they will never get in. You on the other hand, seem to be one of the few people entrusted to come in case of emergencies, or a similar experience", Pia said, still thinking about something.

"Similar experience to what?", I asked her. Do I know her?

"Hmm, I'm not designed to tell you that", she answered.

"Designed? You don't seem to be a program, more like a droid", I told her.

"Oops, I've talked for too long, you need to get to your next challenge as soon as possible. Demetrious told me you were in a hurry", she started.

She knows Demetrious! Too bad I couldn't ask because she continued talking.

"Now, you must escape from this facility if you no longer want to be used as a test subject. There are no rules except for don't get caught by anyone. Use every accesible resource and don't turn back. If you make it outside, you'll know what the next challenge is", she said before disappearing.

So first Demetrious walks through a wall, then Pia disappears. And know I'm a test subject? This is the weirdest experience I've ever had.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave a review.**

**Have a nice day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to _Hope reigns on_ for leaving the first review. I'm glad you're finding the story interesting and I hope you keep liking this.**

**Chapter 4**

So, how do I get out of here?

There is a door at the end of the hallway, the only way out of here, but I doubt it's going to be as easy as the last challenge. Maybe I should use the force and try to find a clear path before I star the challenge.

That is if it hasn't started already.

I reach out into the force and concentrate. This facility is pretty big, but not huge.

Alright, I got a path and I don't sense anyone here, so I'll just run to the door and out as quickly as possible.

I start running out the door and hear Pia say, "Simulation, start".

Oh boy, not this again.

I start running faster, maybe I won't even give the simulation a chance to catch me.

"Oh great, do we have any test subjects we have to ship out?", I heard some say in the next hallway intersection. I press myself against the wall, hoping they'll just walk past me.

"Only one, he'll be the last thing we ship out. We need all of the staff to make sure he doesn't try to escape again", said someone else walking past me with a crate.

They seemed to be in a rush. I must be the test subject, that means I have to hurry.

They're out of sight now, that means I can continue. I search through the force for any more people. I'm in the clear and continue to run around when I bump into someone. They just appeared out of nowhere.

Considering what has happened, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what actually happened.

"I-It's you. Please don't hurt me!", exclaimed the person that I crashed into.

I stood up and took a good look at this, thing. It wasn't a person, instead a weird white droid that looked like the beginning of a human drawing.

"Don't be scared I won't hurt you! I just want to get out of here already", I said, stepping back a little.

I can't trust anyone, I think. Maybe I can just go around it. If this is a dream, it shouldn't matter right?

I start running past it, just trying to get out of here already.

"Wait! Don't you want to help me?", asked the thing.

Just keep running Ezra, none of this is real. Almost there, this test is almost done!

"Emergency lock down. We have an escapee, again", said someone through an intercom.

A red light starts flashing through the hallway. I see that the exit is starting to close, and so the light that came from the outside also started to disappear.

I rush out of the facility, good thing the door is closing so slowly. I should run farther away just in case.

The outside starts on a small boulder, which is also the facility. Then there's a river, which has a forest with the perfect hiding spot.

Alright Ezra, you can jump across no problem, concentrate. I jump across the river, a bit wider than I expected, but I made it across without getting wet. I run into the forest until I'm a decent distance away.

"Alright Pia, Demetrious, I complete the second challenge. What do I have to do next?", I shouted into the forest. They magically appeared before, they can do it again.

"You're weird", said a voice from behind me.

I turn around and see a little human girl with red curly hair, green eyes and pale skin, "Who are you?", I asked her.

I can't trust anyone here.

"I'm Onive Exp", she answered, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Do you know Pia and Demetrious?", I ask her.

"Of course I do, we're all part of the security design", Onive said.

Why does she keep saying design and not program or plan?

"Do you know what I have to do next?", I ask her.

"Kind of, but you'll figure it out eventually. I'm just here because I wanted to meet you", she answered. Oh force, she's adorable.

"Alright then, while the test starts, may I ask what is your job here?", I ask with the kindest voice I can muster up.

"I think you already did, and sure. I'm here to supervise, neutralize, take care of break ins and analyze. I'm not supposed to intervene in this phase, but I think you're meant to pass", she said.

"That sounds like a lot of responsibilities", I told her, especially for a little kid.

"Actually, they're a few. Pia and Demetrious have all of the fun. But we do enjoy the idea of seeing people suffer through this whole procedure", she said, staring at something in the distance.

She's starting to freak me out slightly. Are these people some kind of torturers. Was I kidnapped at some point and forgot?

Apparently she noticed, because she said, "Oh sorry. We were made to protect the contents of the box. And we were created on a note of vengeance, so, we kind of expect some people to get tortured by it and stuck, and in an endless loop of psychological horror", she said calmly.

Change the subject, I have to have another question.

"Um, who designed you?", I asked.

'Help'

What was that?

"I'm not allowed to say that", she said, waiting for another question. Alright, I know what they are protecting, maybe she knows what that droid was for.

"Do you know what that white droid thing was back there?", I asked her.

"White droid thing? You saw that?", she asked confused.

"Yeah, was I not supposed to?", I said. What does this mean.

New theory, maybe I'm in a virtual reality world. It could make sense, in a way.

'Help'

This time I heard it louder. Is this my subconscious expressing my feelings? Might as well be!

"That means you're not the enemy. You really don't know why you're here. Maybe entering made you forget what you were looking for, or our owner left you an ominous note and never explained what you would find here", she rambled.

Is it strange that she's still freaking me out. She's like a tiny adult, it's disturbing.

'Help!'

"Onive, did you hear that?", I asked, distracting her from her thoughts.

'HELP!'

"That! Someone is in trouble!", I said, trying to identify.

"Aww, I didn't even get to say 'Start simulation' ugh", Onive said before disappearing into thin air.

Start simulation, that must mean this is the third challenge, hopefully the last one.

'HELP!'

'Get us out of here'

'Why would you leave us'

'We're stuck'

'DO SOMETHING!'

Who are these voices? They're in my head. What is going on? They're starting to give me a headache.

Maybe if I search the force, that might give me an answer.

I sit down and start to concentrate, which is imposible with all these screams! C'mon Ezra, you can do this, clear your mind clear your mind.

'You!'

"Me", I shouted, standing up quickly and looking around.

'Why haven't you helped us? We're stuck in here!', said a voice. Is that a guy or a girl? Well at least I can't hear the other screams anymore.

"Who are you? Where are you?", I ask, still looking around for someone.

'Stop screaming, I'm in your head because, you know, I'm dead. Just like everyone else', said the voice.

'Alright then. How do you want me to help if you're dead?', I asked.

'By bringing a flame to the place that haunted us the most? I thought we had discussed this a long time ago", said the voice.

The facility, I need to burn down the facility!

'Help!'

'We're still stuck in here!'

Going, going.

Where can I get fire here? Maybe I can make a fire with some stick and take it to the facility.

I grab a bunch of sticks and start to head back to te facility. This might be the easiest challenge yet.

I cross the river again and make it back to the facility. I start a fire and grab a torch. Time to get out of this place.

Should I just drop it or -

"Half way done", said someone.

"There are still people in there", I whispered to myself.

'Burn it'

'Help us'

'Release us'

I guess if this is all fake, I won't actually be killing real people. And if they torture innocents, they deserve it anyways.

I went inside once the coast is clear and I run inside, looking for something that will let the fire spread. I finally walked into a lab where I found fuel.

I pour the fuel onto the hallway and set the floor on fire, quickly running outside, where I found a white void. Why am I so tired?…

"Ezra".

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hooe you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a review.**

**Have a nice day! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ezra, you did it! You were right, this was way faster than picking the lock myself", said Sabine.

"Huh?", I said, opening my eyes.

"Time to open this box!", exclaimed Sabine.

"How long was I out?", I asked, trying to process what I just went through.

"For like a minute. You picked the lock really quickly", she answered.

So, was that a vision?

"Ezra, I'm opening this now", she warned, making sure I was looking.

"Right, lets do that", I said. I feel a little dizzy.

Sabine excitedly opened up the box. I looked inside and saw a book, an old comm, an empty jar and a few notebooks.

"Lets see what they say", I said, taking out the book and note books.

"Are you sure? It might be Hera's diary", she said, turning to look at me while I opened up the book.

"Could be, I don't understand a word in here", I said, flipping through the book and notebooks, "Do you know what language this is?", I ask Sabine.

"No. Not any of them, there seems to be different languages written in here, just not any that I can identify", she said confused.

"Maybe there's something else in the box", said Sabine going back to the box, "Blueprints?"

"Let me see", I said, peering over her shoulder. They look awfully lot like the facility I was in a few minutes ago. Just in a larger scale.

I can even see the forest, maybe it was a vision!

"Do you have any idea what these are for?", asked Sabine.

Maybe.

"No, I'm kind of lost with this", I lied.

If no time passed here while I was in my vision, it won't make any sense to Sabine. I need to think this over first.

Maybe even talk to Kanan.

"Meeting in the comm room", said Hera through the inter comm.

"What do we do?", I ask Sabine in a bit of a panic.

"We hide the box in here for now. I doubt Hera will notice it's missing. Then we can try to figure out what it is", she answered.

She can't seriously still think this is worth it, can she? Yet, it's so intriguing.

"Now lets go before anyone gets suspicious"; said Sabine, hiding the box before leaving her room with me behind her.

We were the last ones to arrive, but not enough that it would cause any suspicion.

"Alright now that we are all here, Kanan can start our mission brief", said Hera, sitting down.

"We already got another mission?", asked Zeb.

"A last minute one, considering we're near the area of emergency. Imperial guards have been spotted patrolling through the small local town causing destruction. It's a patrol small enough for us to defeat them", said Kanan.

"But won't that just encourage them to come back with more firepower?", asked Zeb.

"We've thought about that. The Rebellion will take care of the citizens in a few weeks. We just have to delay the invasion", Kanan answered.

Everyone nodded at that. It was weird, we didn't usually do that, but I guess helping people in any way is still good and definitely necessary.

"So, do we attack directly, or will we go in the cover of night? We need a plan", said Sabine.

"We will land in a secluded area in the forest and investigate how big this troop really is. If they have a base, we will destroy it and capture them until the Rebellion can pick them up", explained Hera.

We were shown a small map of the area and something felt familiar about this. I can't help but feel like the force is trying to tell you something.

I looked at Kanan and he seemed to be looking at me back. At least his head turned in my direction and back quickly.

"We will be there soon so relax", said Hera, standing up presumably to pilot the ship.

I look at Sabine and stand up to leave. I sense Sabine is following me now, I guess it's back to her room.

We landed on the planet, what was it called again? I can't really remember and were headed to the small town.

This forest looked very similar to the one in my vision, too bad I haven't been able to talk to Kanan about it yet. Maybe I will get a chance today.

We get to the town and don't see any Imperials.

"Careful, we don't know where they might appear. We should go talk to some locals, they might be able to help us", said Kanan, starting to walk on the street casually.

We stared at him for a moment before joining him. I concentrate on the force, trying to find any current dangers, which were none existent. Something was just off. Karan must still be struggling with his sight, I sensed it back in the ship.

"Who are you?", asked someone from behind us.

We turn around to find a middle-aged woman with purple hair behind us holding a blaster aimed at us.

"It's alright ma'am, we're here to help with your Imp, situation", I explained calmly.

She looked at us, scanning each and every one of us.

"You seem trustworthy enough. More so than those stormtroopers. I'll let you circle around for now", she said walking away.

"Where are you going?", asked Zeb.

She didn't answer. Didn't even turn around. I guess we'll have to find out more about the Imperial presence here by someone, nicer.

We keep walking around when we hear a door open.

"What are you still doing out there? Come in before the patrol comes around", said a man.

A man is opening his door to let us into his home. If he wants to rush a bunch of strangers inside, the Empire must have left an impression on the people here.

We reluctantly go inside and the man closes the door behind us.

"What were you thinking? After what they did last time, we should behave as best we can. Don't want them ransacking the whole place", he said sitting down.

"I'm sorry we just landed, the troops are patrolling the streets?", asked Hera calmly.

"Yes, they're looking for something, someone. I thought they would leave it all behind when they left years ago, but it's happening again", he said.

"What's happening again?", asked Hera.

"I'd rather not go into details. Who are you? You don't look familiar", he said looking at each one of us.

"We're with the Rebellion", said Kanan, "We're going to help".

"The Rebellion, I'm not sure it's a good idea they get involved. Who knows what they'll do to them", he said.

What is he so afraid of?

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kyll and I hope you can help, though, I don't think you'll be able to", Kyll said.

"Not with that attitude", whispered Sabine into my ear.

I brushed her off and said, "Don't worry, we've handled worse things than stormtroopers", I said.

"Thanks for everything Kyll, but I think we should be leaving", said Hera.

"I wouldn't suggest it at this hour. Security gets pretty tight and if they catch you without papers, you'll disappear", Kyll said.

"What do you mean, disappear?", asked Zeb.

This is starting to get creepy.

"A few years ago, this planet was dominated by Imperials. They were strict with their rules and any disobedience of them would get you arrested. The only thing is, that they never came back, not even when they left", he explained.

"Do you know if they have a base yet?", asked Kanan.

"They're using the old one", Kyll answered.

"Great, do you know where this base is? If it's old, their usual tools might be outdated", said Kanan.

"No. No one knows where their base is except for them and don't feel confident with your weapons. Only a light saber might stand a chance, and even then it might not be enough", he said desperately.

"How did you defeat them last time?", asked Zeb.

He looked at the floor, "We didn't, they left. Of course right after ransacking and checking the town about twenty times", Kyll said, "Anyways I'm going to go sleep, to much emotional baggage. I suggest you stay the night".

Kyll then went somewhere else in the house and left us alone.

"So what do we do?", I asked.

"We should stay here for the night", said Kanan, to our surprise.

"Are you sure Kanan? We don't know if Kyll's trustworthy and the ship isn't far away", said Hera.

"I sense no danger here. If we want to talk to as many people as we can to try and figure out where that base is we should start looking as early as possible", he explained.

I guess that makes sense, we wouldn't have to walk all the way from the ship to here.

"Well, is there anything else we have to do or discuss?" asked Sabine.

"Not really. We should listen to Kryll and it got late while we were talking to him. I don't think it's worth checking out the town right now", explained Kanan.

I'm reluctant to stay, this could be a trap. But Kanan does have a better connection to the force than I do, so if he thinks we should stay I trust him. He was right about Maul.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the chapter. Feel free to leave a review.**

**Have a great day! : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ugh, I woke up again! Why am I struggling so much to go to sleep? I'm not even having nightmares, visions, not even dreams!

Maybe I'm just being paranoid, or it could be that the force feels off.

What's that sound? It sounds like the front door.

I open my eyes, not being able to see anything. I concentrate, is there anyone else in this house that wasn't already in here? No, actually, there's someone missing.

I'm not going to fall asleep anytime soon, might as well follow them.

I stand up and leave the house as quietly as possible and wait to see if anyone is following me. I keep walking, following my senses.

This is the direction in which the ship is hidden. Guess it's back into the forest.

I finally arrive at the Ghost and see that the ramp is closing up. I jump in before it closes and land quietly inside.

I can't see anyone, they must already be in the cockpit or in the common room or in their own room.

I climb the latter up and start navigating the ship trying to find someone. Hmm, isn't Chopper opposed to be here? Maybe he's charging.

I see a light coming from underneath the cockpit door. Found them.

I walk up to the door and it opens.

"- sick, I don't like this Chopper"

That's where he is.

"Hi Hera", I said awkwardly walking in, "Mind if I join you?".

"Ezra! Did I wake you up? And sure", Hera said.

"No, I haven't been able to sleep all night", I answered sitting down, "I have this weird feeling about this place".

"That makes two of us. I couldn't stand staying there any longer. I'm not sure why", she responded.

"Weird, but I guess we have some time before we have to go back", I said.

I guess Hera's intuition matches the forces weird feeling tonight.

"So, how have you been Ezra? You've been acting strange since we came back from M- the past", Hera asked concerned.

Malachor, I know.

"Honestly, it's been strange. Not only do I feel guilty about what happened, my vision with this Ashla girl. Then going to the past, well, that was actually a pretty good distraction. But when we got to Raada and Ashla was Ahsoka. It's just all so confusing and I haven't been able to talk to Kanan", I said, expressing the tip of my feelings.

"Ezra, it's not your fault and you should talk to Kanan, he'll find the time to hear you out. I can't really explain the relation between Ashla and Ahsoka, but maybe it was a vision. It might be relevant in the future", Hera said shrugging.

I suppose it would be hard for her to understand this, I don't think even Kanan does. She's still helping though, I needed to talk to someone other than Sabine.

"So, I heard you talking to Chopper when I came in, are you alright?", I asked Hera.

"Mostly. I ran out of medication and I'm starting to feel a bit sick. Other than that and the weird feeling, I'm fine", she answered.

"Medication? Should we be worried?", I asked concerned.

Medication? That's what the empty bottle must've had. Why was it under lock then?

"No, actually you're the only one that knows. The different gravity on different planets, while small, makes me feel sick, this just makes me feel better", she explained.

I've heard about that, they say it's awful.

"Oh, well I hope you can get some medication here. We can't afford to have a sick captain on this mission", I said.

She chuckled, "Thanks Ezra".

We kept talking for a while, it made me feel better, until I remembered the whole breaking into her room thing. Then I felt guilty.

Hera and I made our way back to Kyll's house early in the morning, and luckily arrived before anyone woke up.

Finally, I'm not the last one to wake up! This time that prize goes to Zeb.

"Ugh, that's right, we're here", said Zeb waking up.

"Yep. And now it's time to start investigating", said Kanan, opening the door.

"What about Kyll?", asked Zeb.

"He left before you woke up", Kanan answered.

Zeb nodded and stood up, stretching.

We left the house and started walking around town, getting a few weird looks from the people walking around.

There weren't many people around, though it is a small town, and no stormtroopers are in sight.

"I think they don't get many visitors", whispered Sabine.

"I second that", I said.

"Careful, someone is following us", said Kanan.

I sense it too. Someone is behind us. I look behind and don't see anything.

"Why did you turn around kid?", asked Zeb.

"No reason", I said, trying not to make them worry.

We kept walking around, not seeing any Imperials yet. But I couldn't shake off this feeling that someone is following us.

"Maybe the only come out at night. They might be fixing up their old base", said Sabine.

"Or we're waiting for a chance to corner you", said someone from behind us.

I turn around quickly in time to see a man in a lab coat shoot a blaster at us. Kanan pulled out his lightsaber and blocked it.

"Jedi? Interesting, the Emperor will be pleased to know that we are already succeeding", he said.

We all took out our weapons, ready to fight. Just not quick enough.

Stormtroopers surrounded us, weapons pointed at all of us. The man threw something that looked like a droid popper at us. What would that do?

"Please put your weapons down, we don't need to resort to violence", he said.

I look at Kanan and see that he is fiddling with his lightsaber.

"Your weapon turned off? It's no use, your weapons are deactivated. I suggest you surrender", he said.

"You Imperial scum", said Zeb charging at the stormtroopers, but quickly shot.

"Zeb!", I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, he's just unconscious", said Kanan, getting ready to fight everyone hand to hand.

In a panic I use the force to push the stormtroopers away, trying to give us an opening to escape.

It mostly worked, if it hadn't been for lab coat guy. He didn't move, but instead stayed completely still and proceeded to shoot at us again, this time aimed at Hera instead of Kanan.

He's knocking us out one by one.

"Kanan, we should run before the stormtroopers get back up", I tell him.

He nods and goes to pick up Zeb while Sabine and I went to get Hera.

As fast as we can, Sabine and I get Hera and start to get away, going in the opposite direction as Kanan.

We make it a block away, strange thing that the man didn't follow us.

"Run", said Hera, semiconscious, "I'll be fine, if he gets you, you won't be able to help us".

"Um, Ezra. Hera's bleeding", said Sabine.

"Oops, I guess my blaster wasn't on stun", said Lab coat guy appearing in front of us.

How did he get here?

Sabine charges at him, blaster in hand.

"Leave Ezra, go back to the ship. Chopper will help you come up with a plan, we'll be fine", Hera said.

"Hera, you're bleeding out. I can''t leave you or anyone else to die", I answered.

"Then go and come up with a rescue plan", she said.

I hear Sabine fall, probably stunned and I decide to do what Hera tells me. I leave her on the ground and run. Run as fast as I can into the forest.

Hopefully, Kanan got away. I heard people chasing me, but I didn't care. I had to rescue them, and I couldn't do that if I was also captured.

I search the force and don't sense anymore danger, I must've lost them in the forest. I climb up a tree and analyze the situation.

I should go back and try to see where they are taking my crew, but I'm risking getting captured or seen. I've also spent a lot of time running, they probably left already.

I guess I should go back to the ship then.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review.**

**Have a great day! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Chopper! Chopper, where are you?", I shouted once I entered the Ghost.

"Beep, beep?", beeped Chopper.

"Everyone's been captured! It's up to us to rescue them", I explained.

"Beep? Beep, beep boop", answered Chopper.

"Hera told me it was better if I came here instead of getting captured", I said.

"Beep, boop".

I nod and start to follow him, "Good idea Chop".

We walk into the cockpit and Chopper gets a key.

"What's that for?", I ask.

"Beep!".

"No need to be rude. Just show me how this is going to help", I said, rolling my eyes.

Chopper rolled out of the cockpit and went to Hera's room. Not this again.

We walk in and he heads to the closet… Does he know about the..?

"Beep, boop, beep!?"

"Somethings missing huh?", I said scratching the back of my head, "I might know about that. Follow me".

Chopper beeped angrily behind me, but followed me anyways. I went into Sabine's room and I could already hear the scolding I would get from Hera. And the potential black mail from chopper.

I brought the box to the floor and showed it to Chopper. Chopper took the key and inserted it on the lock to open.

When did we close the lock?

"Beep?"

"Don't ask questions Chopper", I said.

The box opened and Chopper quickly went to pick out the blueprints, "Beep".

"This is where they're being taken?", I say confused, "How do you know this?".

"Beep".

"Fine, I'll talk to Hera", I said, "If she survived…", that's right, she was shot.

"Beep"

"How can you not be worried?", I asked baffled.

"Beep", I guess he's right, Hera has been in worse situations. At least from what I'm told.

Chopper then went out and headed back to Hera's room. What other secrets hide in that room?

Chopper came out and gave me a dagger, some yellow pills and a syringe with a green liquid.

"What will I need this for?", I said.

"Beep. Beep beep boop beep bop", Chopper then proceeded to explain what I should do, where I should go and that I am definitely going alone. Also, not to say anything about what I saw to anyone until I talk to Hera.

"How do you know all of this?", I ask him.

He just rolls away.

I walk out of the ship and start to head in the direction Chopper told me to go. It was surprisingly far away, considering what Chopper knows, it's almost like we purposely landed in this area.

Everything starts to look and feel familiar. Then I got to the river. The same river in my vision. I don't like this, will that creepy girl show up again? I hope not.

I jump to the other side and make sure now one is here. Then I keep on walking until I make it to the boulder. Troops, that's not good.

It seems like they're distracted, it must be because they are fixing things. They get called away and leave the exit unguarded for a minute.

How convenient. I rush in and start running through the empty halls. Hopefully everyone will be in town right now.

Where am I even running to? I stop in front of a door. Maybe it's the white room.

I open it and, "Who's there?", asked Kanan, standing up.

It wasn't the white room, but I found Zeb, Kanan and Sabine.

"Kanan? It's me, Ezra. I'm here to get you out".

"Ezra? How did you get past security?", asked Sabine.

"He didn't", said Lab coat guy.

"Run!", I exclaimed running back from where I came from, hoping my crew would follow me.

Indeed they did and soon we were running to freedom, until guards stopped us. I tried to use the force, but I couldn't.

"Kanan?", I started.

"I don't know what's happening either Ezra", said Kanan.

I pulled out my lightsaber. At least I still had my weapon.

The guards responded by throwing the ball thing again and deactivating it. Great! What am I supposed to do now?!

"I suggest you stop right there. We need new specimens and you seem like the perfect ones", said Lab coat guy.

"Please, hand in your weapon and come with us. We don't want to knock you out again", he continued.

Well, my lightsaber isn't working anyways. I hand over my lightsaber to one of the guards and back down.

"Good. Follow me, this should be rather interesting", Lab coat guy said as he walked off.

"Welcome to your mew home. Hopefully, you'll be able to live a long, permanent life here", he said.

That's certainly a strange thing to say. It's like my vision stated. Does that mean I have to burn this place down?

"I was surprised to find you here. That a gives me an even bigger reason to suspect someone in town has been helping our enemies", he continued.

We walked into what looked like a waiting room, "You'll have to be tested and taken accounted for. Maybe the Emperor will want to personally arrest you, that will help keep the lab open".

"Who are you?", asked Kanan.

"I'm Doctor Direen. Some would say the craziest person in the world. Don't worry, you don't know who I am and before you ask. You're here to revive 'The Soldier Project', not a creative name if you ask me", he explained.

"The Soldier Project? What are you trying to do, make an army of clones?", mocked Sabine.

Dr. Direen just smirked, "Not exactly. We want to create invincible soldiers".

No wonder the lab got closed down, that sounds ridiculous.

"So an army of Jedi?", responded Zeb.

This is a terrible idea.

"Actually, there was one successful replica that wasn't a force user, at first", the Dr. answered, "Of course every other failed test weren't force users".

This is bad. Really bad.

"I need to prepare the room for your examinations, so if you excuse me", the Dr. said before walking into another room.

The guards had stayed outside the waiting room so we were completely alone.

"What's the plan?", I asked.

Funny, considering I was the one that came prepared.

"I'm not sure kid. They are more prepared than I anticipated", said Kanan, "They likely have weapons that are experimental and extremely powerful. That's how they took us out so quickly".

"Well, we have to get out soon before they lock this place down. They're still bringing things in, so the front door is basically open to anyone that can find it", I said, "So first things first, we have to find Hera. I don't think it's a good idea to leave and then come back".

Please still be alive, please!

"Ezra. She bleed out from the blaster wound", said Kanan sadly.

Well that's just great! Am I still supposed to use the syringe then? Now's not the time to be sad, I have to get my crew out and to safety. I'm the only one with a plan.

I stay silent at Kanan's response and look around the room, looking for a vent to escape from. Nothing.

The door opens and out comes psychopath. I look at him, and he stares at us.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review and have a nice day! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You, blue hair. Come with me", he said pointing at me. I reluctantly stand up and walk into the room.

I could hear Kanan's protests in the background, but, this might actually be useful. The room was a scarier version of a medical room.

"Please lie down, this will only take a moment", he said, pointing at an examination table.

I groan and do as he says, why? I am not so sure.

"Perfect. I like people that follow orders. Hopefully the blood will work on you", he said, "Unfortunately, I don't have the original donor, but at least I have experiment 105".

"I don't think it's a good idea to say your whole plan in front of a possible escapee. It might have

a negative effect on the great reopening of your lab", I spat out.

"No one escapes the lab alive. At least not fully", he answered.

I'm surprised he hasn't strapped me down or anything. He approached me with a syringe, "If you try to fight, you're companions will die", he said before plunging the syringe into my arm and taking blood out.

"I could only assume that", I said, "If I let you experiment on me, will you release my crew?".

Might as well try.

"You think you have a choice? I've dealt with worse than you", he said, plunging another syringe into my arm.

"Can I ask what that was?", I said, sitting up.

"A force sedative. It will prevent you form using the force for the next, 24 hours or so. You'll be fine. Why are you sitting up? I'm not done", he said, turning around to look at something.

"If I'm going to spend the rest of my life here, I'd like to see it first. Decide if I like it or not", I say, looking around at the creepy room.

Then I see what looks like a body, "Is that Hera?", I said out loud because I'm apparently dumb and don't realize I'm with an enemy.

"The green twi'lek? Strange that she stuck with her previous name. This must come as an unexpected surprise to her. Around here we know her as, 'the kid', of course I think it'd be more accurate just to call her 1o5", he explained.

No wonder Hera felt uneasy here, "Wait, didn't you say that no one escaped the lab alive?", I said.

"No, I said 'fully alive'. These invincible soldiers would be immortal, at least by injury. Both experiments are too young to tell if they can die of old age, but I highly doubt they can", he explained.

So she's going to come back to life?, "So in a way, she's unconscious?", I asked.

"Yes, except with no heartbeat", he said, taking another syringe.

"I take it you like syringes", I said.

"What's your last name kid?", he asked.

"Your working for the Empire, you should already know", I answered.

"Using sarcasm to ignore the fear and uncertainty you have. I've seen it all already", he said.

"Hmm, seems like Tayt hasn't brought the ginget yet. Touch, leave or do anything and your crew dies", he said walking outside and closing the door.

I can hear yelling and what seems to be a fight outside, which is quickly silenced. They must've been sedated or threatened.

I look at the syringe that Chopper gave me and at Hera. If she's still alive in a way, I guess I should use it as instructed. I walk to her and carefully inject her arm until all of the liquid is inside before putting the syringe back into my jacket.

I wait, what is that supposed to do anyways? I look at Hera, nothing seems to change. Ugh, this is annoying! Maybe I can find an air vent where I can crawl out of.

I start to walk around, looking at the ceiling, floor and walls when I hear coughing.

I turn back to Hera and see her standing up, still coughing, "Where am I? Ezra? Ezra!", she exclaimed.

"Hera! You're still alive", he wasn't lying after all.

"Oh no, you can't tell anyone" - "We'll talk about this later. I'll just say you were bandaged and saved or something", I interrupted her.

"Thank you Ezra. Did you go to the ship?", she asked.

"Yes! Chopper gave me this", I said showing her the pills, syringe and dagger.

"Remind me to give Chopper a - ugh", she started, falling to her knees while holding her head in apparent pain.

"Are you alright Hera?", I asked worried. Obviously she's not okay, but I don't know why.

"Give me the pills!", she exclaimed quickly.

I do as she asks and she proceeds to swallow one before calming down.

"Thank you again. Keep the dagger close, it's a useful weapon. Someone's coming", she said.

I hide the things in my vest quickly before the door opens.

"1o5, welcome back! You seem to be settling in well, I know this room isn't as spectacular as the ones you spent most of your time here. Interesting, I estimated another hour or two for your recovery, I'll have to take blood samples in a moment. For now, you'll have to be taken to your room", Dr Direen said.

"What if I don't?", Hera answered crossing her arms.

"Well I have your crew, and it would be a shame if they didn't make it through their first examination", he said.

Hera and I glared at him, but neither of us said anything. The Dr. pressed a button and in came a few guards from another door I didn't even realize was there. It connected the medical room to the hallway, that must mean the other room is for prisoners.

Hera walked out, still glaring at the Dr, "Take the boy too, it might make the experiment successful", he said.

Not wanting to cause any conflict, yet, I go out and let the guards lead me and Hera into another room.

We were getting farther and farther away from the exit, which would definitely make things harder for our escape.

A door opened and we were pushed into the room before being locked in.

I look at my surroundings, "It's the white room. Still as blinding as I remember", I said. And still as simple and empty.

"How do you know where we are?", asked Hera.

"I had a vision about this place", I answered, "Wait, how does that guy know you? And why didn't you tell any of us about this? Does Kanan know?".

And reality hit me in the face. What in the force is going on in this place?!

"That's not important. We have to get out now and no one knows", she answered, "Can you use the force to pick the lock?".

"No, my connection was severed for 24 hours", I said.

She stayed silent and thought for a bit, "Show me what Chopper gave you again", she said.

I took out the objects and showed them to her.

"What did you use the syringe for?", she asked.

"Chopper told me to inject your arm if I found you unconscious", I answered.

"That's why I heard everyone", she said under her breath. What is that supposed to mean?

"Is that what the pills were for? To stop the voices", I said getting freaked out.

"They're going to be mad when they find out you're ignoring them", said a voice.

"Who-", "Yeah, yeah. I'll deal with them later Nyx", interrupted Hera.

"Hello. You're new aren't you?", said Nyx, appearing in front of me. He was a blue force ghost that was levitating from the ground.

"His name is Ezra, now why did you come here?", Hera asked.

"I'm here to help, and also to remind you to burn this place to the ground!", he answered.

"Who are you? How can we see you? Why do you know each other?", I asked completely confused.

"Is this the only reason you came here? To remind me to burn this place down?", Hera said.

And I'm being ignored again.

"I'm also here to help. I might not have known you when I was alive, but I cared about you when you were stuck here. I'm just tired of being stuck here and not seeing you know who", he said calmly.

"I know, but right now we need to escape", she said, thinking.

"Would the dagger be able to cut through the door?", I said. Hey there are no wrong answers in brainstorming.

"Actually, I'm not sure. It was made after I got out, but it probably will. Good thinking Ezra", she said taking the dagger and plunging it into the door that we came through. Good thing we stayed besides it since it camouflages with the rest of the room.

Hera cut a hole through the door and checked the hallway, "This way Ezra", said Hera, going to the left.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review.**

**Have a nice day! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I wouldn't suggest that. Shouldn't you go burn the evidence first?", said Nyx.

"First I need to get my crew out of here", responded Hera.

"Alright, alright. What if I take the kid and your crew outside and you start figuring out how to make a fire that will destroy this whole facility", he answered.

"That's not a bad idea. Ezra, what do you think?", she asked.

I don't really want to, but I guess it's the only way to get what everyone wants.

"I'll do it", I said, sighing.

"Great! This way kid, I'll get you and your crew out in no time", said Nyx happily rushing in the direction Hera and I were going.

"Ezra, if you make it out and I haven't reached you in half an hour, go to town and ask for Katalia and show her the dagger", Hera said, handing over the dagger, "She'll let you know what to do".

I nod and she runs in the opposite direction.

"Well, we should run now before she starts a fire you can't escape from", said Nyx, running, or floating away again.

"Right. Who are you anyways?", I asked. Hopefully with just the two of us, I won't be ignored.

"Nyx, or test #1 for 'Project Soldier', pleasure meeting you Ezra", he answered.

"How come I can see you without my connection to the force? Where you force sensitive?", I asked, not really the best time, but it might be the only time.

"First lower your voice. Second you can see me because I allow you to see me and no I wasn't or am force sensitive", he answered, "Against the wall and don't say a word".

I did what he said, and it better be for a good reason. Two guards walk by the next hallway and don't see me.

"Clear. This way", said Nyx, taking me in the opposite direction of the guards.

"Will my crew be able to see you?", I asked him.

"No. They don't know about Hera and I'm not going to give her away. Don't say a word about me", he said in a menacing tone.

"Got it. And how do you have the ability to show yourself?", I asked.

"Because of the experiments done on me, I was almost successful, meaning I got stuck in some kind of dead-alive state. Stop!", he said, concentrating on something.

He frantically looked around and pointed at a door, "In there!", he said going through the door.

I run inside too and lock the door just in case.

"Why did we come in here?", I asked looking around. It was an office full of cabinets and shelves, as well as a desk and chair.

"There were guards coming this way and I saw the empty room. Stay here and lock the door. I'll go look for a way to your crew that doesn't involve potential captures. I'll be right back", said Nyx, going through the wall.

I sigh and start walking around the room. The cabinets were all labeled with different experiments, weapons, live tests, the Soldier Project.

The Soldier Project, interesting.

Hera is supposed to tell me what happened later, I'm sure it wouldn't be wrong to look at the files in here.

I open the cabinet, kind of weird that it doesn't have a lock, and see a series of folders stacked inside.

I doubt I'll be able to read all of them right now, maybe I could take them back to the ship… I see a bag underneath the desk. I'm sure this is some kind of sign.

I grab the bag and start placing the folders inside. Test #123. Test #105, I should keep that one on top. Test #009. Test #001, this must be Nyx's, it'll be second in line.

Anomaly? This must be the original experiment. I'll have to read all of this later, just for curiosity.

I see my crew's weapons on the desk, I'll take them too. My lightsaber!

Maybe I should take some of the weapon files in here, it could give us an advantage against the Empire.

While I was packing what looked like the most powerful weapons, Nyx came back.

"Quick! I found an empty path that should let you and your crew escape. It won't be empty forever, so I suggest you follow me now", said Nyx.

I zip up the bag and nod.

We get out of the room and start running, presumably, towards my crew.

"Hey kid, why do you have a bag?", asked Nyx.

"Just some things that are better off out of these psychos hands", I answered.

He looked at me strangely, but ultimately went back to taking me to my crew.

"In there. Time to rescue your crew", he said, pointing to a door. Honestly this place is so big that every room is just a room to me until I go inside.

"Ezra?! You're alright!", exclaimed Sabine when I walked in.

"No time for hellos, we need to get out of this place before the guards come", I said, "Follow me".

Sabine, Kanan and Zeb nod and follow me out. Good thing the three of them were kept in the same room, it definitely makes things easier.

I really hope Nyx has a way out without running into any guards, that would make things even easier.

"Ezra, are you alright? Did they do something to you?", asked Kanan concerned.

"No, I'm fine", I answered, "And sorry for not coming earlier, this place is like a maze", I said. Of course when you have a guide, it doesn't matter.

"Good", he replied.

"Almost there Ezra. We just need to get out when the guards are bringing something in", said Nyx. I nod at him and see of anyone else responds.

Yep no one sees him.

We make it to the entrance and see three guards. Well, something had to go wrong, didn't it!?

"Here, I got your weapons back", I whispered, handing everyone their respective weapon. Hopefully they'll work now.

"There are only three guards, so you can attack them without worrying about more coming", explained Nyx.

Everyone grabs their weapon and we start making a plan.

"So Zeb can you knock out the one in the middle and the one on the left?", I asked.

"Count on it kid", said Zeb grinning.

"Sabine, you and I will take care of the guard on the right", I said.

"And what will I do?", asked Kanan.

"You'll jump in if any of us need help", I said. Hopefully he can still use the force.

He nods at me, so I assume he can still use the force.

We quietly sneak up to the guards and jump them from behind, quickly knocking them out.

"Great, time to get back to the ship", said Kanan.

"Everyone, evacuate the lab. A fire has started on the west", we heard someone say on one of the guards comm links.

"She did it!", celebrated Nyx, "Now go kid, wouldn't want to be burnt of I were you", he said before disappearing.

"A fire? Good thing we got out", said Zeb.

"This way, lets get back to the ship", I said, already walking away.

"Hey Ezra, why do you have a bag?", asked Sabine.

I forgot I had that, "I like it. And I needed something to bring your weapons in", I answered.

We ran until we couldn't see the lab anymore, which wasn't so far because it was already dark, so we actually ran a little farther than that.

"A boulder base? No wonder no one could find it", said Sabine.

"And a whole lab, that must be what happened to the townsfolk that disobeyed the Empire", said Zeb.

"Good thing it was burned down. Imagine what would happen if the Empire mass-produced those weapons", said Kanan, "The only thing that bugs me is that the Rebellion won't get them either".

"Maybe it's for the best. We don't know how dangerous they truly are", I said, glancing at the bag.

"We'll never know for sure now. We're going to have to report this to the Rebellion, as well as Hera's death", said Kanan sadly.

Right, no one knows she's still alive.

"About that-", "I can't believe she was shot while the rest of us were stunned!", exclaimed Sabine, tearing up slightly.

"I'm kind of hoping that that Dr. suffocated in that fire", she continued as we arrived at the entrance of the Ghost.

Well this is going to be hard to explain, "Why don't we all go to the common room to talk?", I suggested.

They all nodded and we headed inside.

Oh force.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review.**

**Have a nice day! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Sit down guys. This is really important", I said once we arrived to the common room.

"What's on your mind Ezra?", asked Kanan, as he sat down.

"Hera survived", I said. It's better to be direct than walk around the problem.

"And we left her behind in a burning Imperial base!", exclaimed Sabine.

And this is what I was afraid of.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!", she said.

"We had to get out of there!", I argued. Really bad defense, but I have too buy time for Hera.

"How was she? Did she tell you to leave?", asked Zeb.

Kanan just sat there deep in thought. Think Ezra, think!

"Um, no. She wanted to come help get you guys, but I objected as she seemed too weak for that. So instead I told her to leave and that I'd get you out", I explained standing straight, "I sensed she made it out, so she must be on her way".

"How come we didn't run into her on the way here?", asked Sabine skeptically.

"She must've gone to town then!", I said a little too quickly.

"Ezra, what are you hiding?", asked Kanan.

"Hera isn't coming is she? You can't use the force right now, can you?", Karan said accusingly.

Oh no.

"What makes you say that?", I said nervously, sweat starting to drip down my forehead.

"Did I miss something?", said Hera, limping into the room. She looked worse than when I last saw her. She must be trying to sell this story as best as possible.

"Hera!", everyone exclaimed simultaneously.

Kanan was the first to stand up and approach Hera, "Are you alright?", he asked concerned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Kanan. I knew I wouldn't make it all the way back to the ship, so instead I went to town and asked for help. A woman there patched me up and let me rest there for a bit before I came", she explained.

"I'm glad to see you all made it out alright. Were you hurt?", she asked.

"No, we weren't", said Kanan.

"Good, now I think we should all go and rest. We'll discuss what to do tomorrow", she said starting to limp away.

"Let me help you", said Kanan, going with her. I'm glad to see he no longer needs help walking around.

I follow suit and start heading to my room to hide the bag I brought. Sabine and Zeb both start walking to their rooms too. Luckily I get to mine before Zeb does and toss the backpack under my bed and pull my covers over it.

Not the best hiding place, but it will have to do for now.

Now, Hera wanted to talk to me about this, did she mean now or tomorrow? Maybe I should go check on her?

Zeb walks into the room as I'm heading out, "Where are you going kid?", he asked.

He'll probably say I shouldn't bother Hera…, "I'm going to get something to eat. I'm not really tired right now", I answered.

He nodded and laid down on his bed. Must be tired.

I walk out into the hallway and see Sabine walking into her room. I go and stand in front of Hera's room and try to listen to see if Kanan is still in there.

"Hera, are you sure you're alright?", I heard Kanan say faintly.

Well I can't go in there now, might as well get food like I said. I go to the kitchen and grab some food before sitting down to eat.

"Congratulations kid, you made it out", said Nyx, appearing in front of me.

"Looks like Hera burned down the lab successfully", I said.

"Yes, everyone is now free to go wherever they please", he responded smiling.

"And where are you going?", I asked curiously, "I heard you mention someone when you were talking to Hera".

"I'm not sure. I wanted to go see my love, but I can't find her anywhere. So I guess I'll just go to the land of the dead or afterlife and occasionally come just to look at how things are going", he answered.

"And don't you think you might find her in the afterlife?", I asked.

I have so many questions about that afterlife. I thought you became one with the force, but I guess it doesn't matter right now nor does it feel appropriate to ask.

"No, I'm certain she's still alive. She's too stubborn to die, literally. She was the anomaly you know? Survived the impossible", he said, smiling at what I assume are memories.

"So she's the reason this project started? Do you ever resent her for that?", I asked. I don't mean to say it's her fault, but in a way she was the start of it all.

"No. She's too good to be hated. Or I'm too blinded by love. Either way she's the one that tried to break us out multiple times", he said.

"She sounds like a good person", I said.

"More like a great person!", he exclaimed happily. They must've been really close.

"Why are you here now then?", I said.

"Just wanted to know you made it out, and I wanted to say goodbye to Hera, but she's busy right now with her own love", he said chuckling.

"Hera and Kanan? I knew it!", I exclaimed jumping up.

"They're supposed to be a secret? Whoops, that ones on me", he said, "Anything you'd like to say before I leave?", he said.

"Um, sure. Where are you from?", I said.

"Ha, nice opening kid. I'm from the great land known as Coruscant", he said. Wait, Coruscant, Nyx… Didn't I meet him in the past? He seems nicer now.

"Have I met you before?", I asked.

"You seem familiar, but I can't put my finger on it, so I assume we haven't met before. Maybe I met your father back on Coruscant", he said.

"Well, Hera seems to be coming this way, I'll say bye to her and be in my marry way. Good luck kid and have a nice life", he finished before disappearing.

Back to eating dinner then.

After I finished Hera came walking in, "Ezra, do you want to talk about what happened?", she said.

"Sure, I need to confess a few things myself", I replied. At that she raised her eyebrow. Shouldn't have said anything, way to go Ezra.

"Lets go somewhere more private", she said, walking to the cockpit, "I'm sure you have many questions Ezra. Ask away", she said closing the door and sitting down in the pilots seat besides me.

"Why do you look better now than when you came in?", I asked.

"I faked it, it wasn't that hard", she said.

"Right. And you're a successful test. The doctor insinuated you could use the force, along with other powers, could you elaborate on that?", I said.

"Well yes in theory. I never cared to learn how to use them, so yes I can use the force among other things but I cut myself off completely from them", she explained.

"Is that what the pills where for?", I asked.

"Yes. It was a way to hide from that. It was new to me and I couldn't control it, I wanted to feel normal again, so I made these pills. They've slowly gotten stronger as my body gets used to them and I haven't been able to make a substitute", she said.

"That sounds, stressful. And what about the book? What does the book have?", I asked.

"The book? How do you know about that?", she said. And I messed up!

"Chopper…? Changing the subject, I had a vision about the lab and I'd like to know, do you know a Pia, Demetrious or Onive?", I asked hoping to get out of trouble, for now.

"Pia, Demtrious?! You stole my box?!", she exclaimed. I messed up again!

"Is there any way to get out of this?", I asked. She just glared at me, "Fine yes, but what does that have to do with my vision?".

"It wasn't a vision. It was a security system Pia and I made to prevent the scientists from getting the information inside. I'd say I would've put my file in there, but I think i would've burnt it instead", she said.

Burnt it? There's something else I have to hide.

"Well I got through it. Bonus points for that?", I said unsure.

She rolled her eyes and stared at the window, "Well, if you got through once, you'll be able to get through again", she said.

"What was the syringe for? And the comm link? You already know I went through your box so…", I said.

"It was to speed up my regeneration, if you hadn't done that, I could be waking up right now. And the comm link is to contact Pia. We'll talk about your punishment for going through my things later", she said.

"Right. Maybe we should rest now, I need to take this information in before I continue asking questions", I said.

Today has been too weird.

"But we've barely talked - Nyx talked to you, didn't he?", she said. I nod my head yes and look at her, "Alright, go rest. Rest well Ezra", she said smiling.

I smile back and walk to my room. Laying down on my bed I close my eyes, trying not to think of the backpack full of information besides me.

Now Ezra, rest. Tomorrow is going to be a day full of investigating and reading. Lots of reading.

The End.

**A/N: And we've reached the end! Thank you so much for reading until the end and I hope you enjoyed. There is a sequel in progress, so look out for that. Feel free to leave a review.**

**Have a great day! (:**


End file.
